Nadie es lo que parece ser
by jackrowy023
Summary: Hola, pues en esta ocasión os traigo una fan fic de School days que la hice para un foro y digo pues ya que estoy aprovecho y la subo aquí, espero que os guste.Es de un solo capítulo.


Hola pues esta es una fic que hice especialmente para el foro, ya que no me gusta mucho escribir historias cortas, soy más de historias largas.

Eran mediados de agosto ,ella aun se consideraba la novia de Makoto. El llevaba unas semanas siéndole fiel a Kotonoha, dado que está últimamente se dejaba sobar, cosa que antes no hacía.

El se aprovechaba a base de bien, no se cortaba un pelo el chaval. La tocó de arriba abajo, sin dejarse un solo rincón , probablemente. Pero ayer Makoto se llevo a una "amiga" a casa y bueno, paso lo que paso.

Kotonoha estaba en el baño, situación de la cual makoto no estaba al corriente. Ella comenzó a escuchar un gran estruendo de sonidos proviniendo de la habitación de al lado. Pensó que tal vez podría ser un ladrón, se asusto bastante y decidió esperar allí aislada hasta que los sonidos comenzasen a ceder al silenció.

Al cabo de una media hora los sonidos cesaron. Ella se sintió bastante aliviada, no por ello bajo la guardia claro está.

Decidió coger la tapa de la cisterna, está pesaba menos de lo que ella pensó. Así que si hiciese falta utilizarla como arma, no habría ningún tipo de problema. Salió del baño de forma sigilosa, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Mirando de lado a lado a la defensiva, si bajaba la guardia esto podía suponer su muerte. O tal vez la chica exageraba demasiado. No había nadie en ninguna parte de las que hasta ahora miro. Fue al cuarto de makoto aliviada y se sentó en la cama su sorpresa fue que al sentarse en la cama. Noto que algo le dio en el trasero una patada o algo , se asusto bastante pensó que tal vez era el loco homicida que se coló en la casa para robar y que se percato que había alguien en el baño y decidió echarse una siestecita esperando a la chica que había en el baño.

Comenzó a golpear a ese alguien que estaba en la cama. Sin detenerse un solo momento, pensando en lo que le podía llegar a suceder si paraba. Despertado por aquel escándalo se levanto Makoto del otro lado de la cama. Le empezó a salpicar la sangre de su acompañante de esa tarde. Era la sangre de Sekai que ya se sabía a lo que había ido a casa de Makoto, la muy … quería quitarle a Makoto de nuevo.

-Que…que diantres haces Kotonoha?-Dijo al percatarse que estaba aporreando a Sekai de manera incesante. Makoto cogió a Kotonoha del brazo, a esta le fallaron las fuerzas y se le cayó la tapa de la cisterna en la cara a Sekai.

Kotonoha se giró lentamente hacía Sekai, comprobó que estaba realmente muerta y se levanto de la cama y como mecánicamente la cabeza le daba extraños giros, los cuales daban bastante yuyu.

Por si fuera poco esta comenzó a reírse de forma maléfica, realmente de oírla a cualquiera le hubiesen entrado un buen escalofrío.

Makoto sabía que era muy pernicioso, que no debería de haberse acostado con Sekai estando con Kotonoha, aun así Kotonoha era realmente peor persona que él, al menos esto pensó Makoto.

-Gracias Makoto-Dijo entre risas- me has ayudado jajajajaja…me has ayudado a matar a esa guarra-dijo esto mientras no podía parar sus tenues carcajadas.

-Yo solo quería evitar que siguieses golpeándola por el cuerpo!-sentenció el.

-Querías matarlaaaa en el fondo eres como yo- continuo riendo.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado Kotonoha, yo la verdad es que yo quiero una relación abierta! –Dijo Makoto mientras se levantaba y se iba vistiendo.-Voy a dar una vuelta cuando vuelva, no quiero verte en mi casa.

Kotonoha cayó al suelo, derrumbada, aturdida . No pronunció palabra.

Makoto se acabo de vestir y salió por la puerta a que le diese el fresco y a avisar a alguien para que se llevase aquel cadáver roñoso de su cama.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que te vayas sin mí- Kotonoha quería demasiado a Makoto le abrazo fuertemente.

El no sentía absolutamente nada, no se sentía tan si quiera triste por la muerte de su amante Sekai. Tal vez para el todas las mujeres eran un objeto sexual.

-Makoto…si no me engañas más…está noche tu y yo-le dijo entre susurros al oído.

Makoto sabía que estaba mal mentirle pero… mientras pudiese hacérselo a Katsura le daba completamente igual.

-Bueno, Kotonoha. Te prometo que no te volveré a engañar nunca más. Está noche en un hotel… tu y yo-dijo en tono sexy lo ultimo mientras le dio un morreo un tanto agresivo.

Katsura se sentía realmente feliz, pensaba que la única capaz de proporcionarle felicidad era ella. Ya que ella era la novia de Makoto.

-Kotonoha, voy a ir a una farmacia a comprar preservativos para esta noche, tu de mientras deshazte de la basura, ya me entiendes.-Le dio una palmadita en el culo mientras se despidió con la otra mano y se fue.

-MAKOTO-KUN- Era lo único en lo que podía pensar Katsura en aquellos momentos, hasta que de repente recordó: Había de tirar el cuerpo de Sekai a la basura. Y se le ocurrió una ideíta a parte.

Se dirigió hacía el apartamento de Makoto, dónde saco su cuchillo favorito y comenzó a trocear a Sekai miembro a miembro, estos los fue metiendo en cajas de cartón.

Los cuales envío por correo a las chicas que le iban detrás a Makoto en el instituto. Este trabajo le llevo absolutamente toda la tarde, a parte de limpiar la sangre que había en el dormitorio y poner el cuarto un poco romantiquillo.

Cuando Makoto llego a casa pico a la puerta y Kotonoha le abrió de forma instantánea .

-A…adelante pasa makoto!-dijo mientras le temblaban un poco las piernas, ya que sabía que esa noche probablemente lo harían.

Makoto entro a la vez que decía.

-Vamos, vamos pasa no tengas vergüenza.

Katsura vio que no venía solo, traía consigo a una compañera de clase la cual al parecer se iba a quedar a cenar.

-Que significa esto Makoto?-dijo en un tono bastante desagradable. -Por que cojones traes a una guarra a casa?

-Una guarra? Vamos Katsura no te pongas celosilla que esta noche os voy a dar postre a las dos.

-Me dijiste que yo sería la única…- refunfuño y se sentó en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos.

La chica que trajo Makoto era Otome, una chica que iba a la misma clase que ellos dos y la cual pegaba anteriormente a Katsura.

De ahí parte del odio que Katsura le tenía.

Después de comer y demás llego la hora de el acto.

Hasta cierto punto en el que Makoto comenzó ha hacer cochinadas antes con Otome que con ella y por lo tanto se pico bastante.

-Otome, por que no nos disfrazamos de algo sexy para makoto?-sugirió de forma inocente.

-Emm…claro- dijo no muy convencida

Fueron al baño y Kotonoha sacó debajo de la tapa de la cisterna su cuchillo favorito con el cual comenzó a asestarle golpetazos a la guarra de Otome, así hasta que le corto la yugular y esta murió desangrada mientras tanto makoto gritó- venid ya que se me pasa el calentón.

Kotonoha la corto a trozos y metió la cabeza en el retrete y empezó a tirar y tirar de la cadena y nada, que no se la tragaba el wáter. Y dijo pos da igual y se fue a continuar su trabajito con Makoto, el cual la esperaba ansioso.

Pasaron una noche muy lujuriosa y no usaron ni el preservativo(uiii..que me huele a bebé esto….) y en la mañana del día siguiente Makoto se fue a orinar.

Meo tan tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una cabeza y se descontrolo y lleno todo el baño de pipi.

Y de repente se cayó del susto y tiró la papelera de la cual salió rodando la cabeza de Sekai.

El pobre de Makoto se cago en los calzoncillos (literalmente) y se fue corriendo de allí. Demasiado tarde, tal vez.

El cuarto tenía las paredes con sangre y ponía amenazas por todos lados, ponía cosas como: te voy a cortar la picha.

Y en la puerta y la ventana había una especie de barrotes y tenía un tiesto de esos como los de los perros para beber agua y otro para comer.

-Has jugado conmigo Makoto, ayer por la noche querías montarte un trío cuando te deje bien clarito que habías de ser fiel, como no seas fiel te cortare el pajarito.-Dijo Kotonoha la cual lo observaba desde fuera y tenía consigo un sacó en el que parecía que había miembros masculinos dentro.

Makoto miraba extrañado el sacó. Lo cual Kotonoha no tardo en notar y le dijo

-Te piensas que realmente has sido mi primer novio? Yo ya he vivido este tipo de situaciones con anterioridad. Con un numero bastante elevado de hombres, cuando me fallan después de prometerme fidelidad yo les premio con mi mejor sonrisa pero me lo vuelven a hacer así que yo ni corta ni perezosa les suministro una habitación para que vivan penurias.

Nunca podrás salir de aquí y cuando me canse lo más probable es que…para que mentir…yo ya me he cansado.

ADIOS MAKOTO. Se escucho el ruido en seco de un arma. Y no se volvió a saber nada más de Makoto.


End file.
